Truth Behind The Lies
by Godric Gryffindor3
Summary: Hermione and Harry are working for the Ministry, when something tragic brings them even closer together. Strage pairings, but no slash!
1. Mirrors and Myrtle

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she picked up her brush, not ready for the night that lay ahead of her. Lavender walked in. She laughed at Hermione. "Hermione, you deserve this. And you knew that some day you would graduate from Hogwarts. We all are," Lavender said gently. Hermione sat down on the bed. "Yes, but I am graduating with honors which I don't deserve. Harry and Ron and I got into more trouble these past few years than our first three years together," Hermione sighed again. "Yes but-" Just then, Harry walked in. "Sorry," he said. "But I came up here to get you Hermione. We need to be at the table with the teachers before the feast starts. Are you ready?" Hermione stood up, smoothing her Hogwarts robes. "Here goes," she whispered. Following Harry down to the common room, Hermione was greated with cheers well above conversation level. Hermione grinned with her head down. Harry laughed and put his arm around the girl's shoulder, lifting her face up. "Be happy Hermione," Harry said. "It's our last night. Have fun. Enjoy the attention."   
~ ~ ~  
As a surprise, the whole Weasley family had come to Hogwarts to congratulate Harry and Hermione on their achievments. Crowding into the small common room, the Weasley's were all over the two graduates. "They're not just any graduates," Ron explained. "They are two graduates with highest grades!" Hermione blushed furiously at this, but soon recovered. A few minutes later, McGonagall walked in. "Everyone," she began. "To start off, I am very proud of all of you, especially Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter for their high grades." At this, the teacher peered through her spectacles at Hermione and Harry, smiling. "Tonight, you will all graduate from Hogwarts. Hopefully you will lead happy lives, and prosper well. Some of you have already been job hunting, Mr. Weasley." Ron gave his charming smile, that had fooled Hermione so many years ago. "No matter where you go, or what you do, you had all better remember where you learned your skills," Minerva joked. "Well, some of you, Mr. Longbottom." Neville stood up and grinned. "I can at least do a simple Shrinking Potion now," he bragged. Everybody applauded.  
Minerva pulled Harry and his friend aside. "If you two will, on your way to the Great Hall, stop by and see Myrtle. She has something to say to you," she whispered. Hermione nodded, and left with Harry. Halfway down the hall, Harry stopped Hermione. "Do you really want to do this?" Harry asked. "What?" Hermione asked. "See Myrtle or graduate?" Harry laughed, and continued to walk. "It's just, this has been my home. If I decided to stay, and you left, it wouldn't be the same," Harry said softly. "Why would you want to stay when we have been asked to join the Order?" They had now reached Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione pushed the door open, and called out, "Myrtle! What do you want?" The ghost floated out of her usual stall. Unsuspectedly, Myrtle burst out in tears. "Why?" she sobbed. "Why do you have to leave? You three were the only ones who talked to me!" Although it did no good, Hermione reached out to Myrtle. "Oh Myrtle," she said gently. "There will be more children to come your way. First years are always so curious!" Harry glanced at the sink, where the engraved snake shone like a candle. "But none of them will be like you!" Myrtle pouted. "We'll visit," Hermione promised. "Who knows? Maybe I will get a job here!" Myrtle nodded. "Good luck," she whispered, and floated away.   
~ ~ ~   
Hermione and Harry were out of breath by the time that they reached the Great Hall. Fortunatly, nobody had arrived yet, except for the teachers. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione, then took his place on the other side of Dumbledore. Hermione glanced around, not knowing what to do. Soon, though, students began to fill the Great Hall. A group of first years walked in, laughing and cheering for the seventh years. Hermione smiled. It seemed as if it had only been yesterday when she had noticed the smudge on Ron's nose...........Coming back to reality, Hermione saw a shocking site. A Slytherin, beginning to clap. Thunderous applauding followed. Dumbledore raised his hand and stood up. "I would like to congratulate all of the seventh years for their accomplishments," he started. "And most of all, I would like to congratulate Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger, for their wonderful achievments throughout the years. Please, give them all another hand." Stomping followed the clapping this time. Ron was literally standed on his seat, shouting and cat-calling. Harry burst out laughing. Ginny was doing the same thing. So were her friends. Finally, everybody settled down. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have been asked to join the Order, and have also asked to leave as soon as possible. Are you ready, my friends?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the two. The Hall hushed to a silence. Ginny was looking down at her hands, and Ron was fighting back tears. Hermione nodded, and stood up. Harry followed suit. They walked around the table, and headed for the Gryffindor table. Hermione swallowed as she hugged Ginny. "I'll come back," Hermione promised, tears in her eyes. Harry shook hands with Ron, then hugged him. "I'm always an owl away," Harry said. He turned to Ginny. "Keep Ron in order for me," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he hugged her. She laughed and pulled away, looking into Harry's eyes. Hermione hugged Ron, and then kissed him on the cheek. "It might be a while," she said, tears running down her cheeks. Before they walked out, Harry ran to Dumbledore, and gave him a hug. "Thank you," Harry whispered. "For everything." Dumbledore nodded, and waved him away.   
Hand in hand, Hermione and Harry walked out of Hogwarts for the last time........... 


	2. I Want Candi

Five years later:  
  
"Hermione,Harry. There has been an explosion at one of our protected residents. Take the hippogriff!" Fudge cried out. Harry jumped up, with Hermione following. They ran out the door, where Diamond the Hippogriff waited for them, along with her baby Hippogriff, Pearl. Hermione jumped on Pearl, and Harry on Diamond. Reading the peice of paper, Hermione paled. "It's Ginny's house," she whispered. Harry kicked off. It only took them about ten minutes to arrive at the broken down house. Smoke curled up from the ground, with only one room standing. "Ginny!" Hermione cried. She knew that Draco was gone, and it was just Ginny and the baby. Harry and Hermione landed, running at top speed to the little room. It was obviously a closet. Harry flung the door open. Inside was a red-head woman, with a tiny baby in her arms. Ginny cried out as light hit her face. The tiny baby was crying. Hermione lifted the infant out of Ginny's arms and began to sing to the little girl. Harry hugged Ginny, thankful that she was alive. "I heard him unlock the door, and I hid in this closet with Jasmine. Draco put a spell on it. No matter what, the charm can't be broken by anything," Ginny said tearfully. Jasmine was now asleep. "Hermione," Ginny said, taking the baby back. "You would be great with kids. Why don't you have one of your own?" Hermione blushed. "Well, there has to be two to make a baby....." Suddenly, another explosion down the street pushed the three friends and baby to the ground. Ginny screamed, covering Jasmine with a blanket. Harry blocked Hermione from the flying debri. "Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Get back in the closet! Keep Jasmine covered!" Ginny nodded, and quickly went back into hiding.   
The two aurors ran down the street to find another house in ruins. Hermione glanced around and saw two people disappearate. "They disappeared!" she cried. But Harry was heading toward the house. Three bodies lay partly covered in bricks. Harry had tears in his eyes as he picked up the smallest body. Hermione ran over and brushed the child's hair out of her eyes. Hermione jerked the child from Harry. "Candi!" she cried. Candi was Ron's neice, and George's only child. George had handled her delicatly, had played with her whenever the child was bored. Now he had lost her. "Candi, don't go," Hermione sobbed. Hermione was Candi's godmother, while Ron and Harry and the rest of the Weasley men were her godfathers. Candi had enjoyed the attention she had gotten from everybody. George was now slowly standing up. When he saw his child in Hermione's arms, he limped over, and fell at Hermione's feet. "Candi," he wispered. Hermione knelt down, and set the dead child on George's lap. Harry cried out. "She was eleven! Candi had not even started Hogwarts!" He turned his face to the sky, which was now darkening with clouds. "Why?" Harry screamed at the clouds. Candi had favored Harry most of all. And now she was gone. George looked over at where his wife lay. She didn't stir. George had nothing. He looked at the ground and pulled Candi into a last hug, and kissed her on the cheek. George lifted Candi and walked over to a hole that had been behind the house. George put a charm on Candi, that would keep her from rotting. He gently lay her down in the hole and covered her up. No longer would he think of the brunette hair which came from both her father and her mother, or the purple eyes, which came from a long gone family member. No longer would he think of Candi. George turned to his wife, Melanie. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulders, and her aqua green eyes were closed. George gave Melanie a last hug and kiss, and buried her also. "He knew," Hermione whispered. Harry looked up again. "I thought that you would always be there for me!" he cried. Harry was half talking to God, half to Dumbledore, who had passed away two years after they had graduated. "Why did you let this happen?" Harry ended with a sob. Hermione took his hand and pulled him to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him as it began to rain..... 


	3. A Hint and A Memory

Disclaimer:I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work. Only the idea for this story is mine. I do not own any of the characters.   
The next day, at least ten reports came informing residents that had been blown up. Hermione and Harry barely got any sleep, but continued with their job. Harry, for the sake of Candi, Hermione, because it was what she did.   
George was not coping the death of his wife and child well. He was back home with Molly and Arthur, where he sat in a chair all day and stared at nothing in particular. True, George's parents were devestated about the death of their grandchild, but they hated to see George suffer. The rest of the Weasley children stayed cooped up in their rooms all day, for they had all come home. For George.  
~ ~ ~  
"Harry, this can't be right," Hermione said in a flustered voice. "It says that only one house was, erm-blown up on Wingding Avenue!" Harry snatched the paper out of his co-worker's hands. "Well excuse me for making a mistake!" Harry snapped. Hermione stared, gaping at the reply. She looked down at the ground and sat down in her chair. Putting her face in her hands, Hermione began to softly cry. Harry threw the paper down and walked to Hermione. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry. It's just, I'm tired and have not had any sleep lately. Hermione, please," he pleaded. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug, which she returned back. Burying her head into Harry's shoulder, Hermione continued to cry. "No," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I just should have corrected it myself, so I wouldn't put a burden on you." Harry patted Hermione's hair. "No, sshh," he whispered. "No. You have more of a burden than I do. We both have the Order and being aurors to worry about, but you have much more to carry around." Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Harry. "I can't do it by myself. I need someone to talk to at night, to convince me that I can make it! (A/N:hint, hint!) It's just so hard, being home alone," Hermione said. "You can do it," Harry whispered, gently kissing her on the forehead. "You can."  
~ ~ ~   
"Draco, where is Jasmine's bottle?" Ginny asked. Draco took the baby in his arms. "I will feed her," he offered. "Go rest. Rebuilding this house has tired you." Ginny hugged her husband. She placed her head on his shoulder. No longer was he the evil boy who would make fun of her poems. Ginny still liked Harry, but she loved Draco. How the marriage had come to be, or was still lasting, neither of them knew. All they knew was with a baby, they had to stick together. "What if he comes back?" Ginny said. "I can't live in a closet all my life. Neither can Jasmine or you." Draco laughed. "We can make it a big closet." He kissed Ginny, and sent her to the bedroom to rest. As Ginny lay down, she wondered about her brother. She had stayed with him for a few days,and came back that morning. George was suffering terribly. When Ginny had arrived, she had immediatly placed Jasmine in her brother's arms. George had given a faint smile, and rocked the baby to sleep, kissing her cheek as he had put her in the cradle. Ginny remembered his face. Pale, and old-looking, although George was just twenty-four. His face would haunt all the Weasley's for the rest of their lives. If only Candi had lived....  
~ ~ ~  
Ron sat down by George on the couch. "George," he said softly. George turned and looked at his younger brother. "Yes?" he whispered. George rarely talked, but he would sometimes. "Dinner is ready, won't you come join us?" Ron asked. George shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry," he replied. George turned and stared out the window. Ron's wife walked in cautiously. Lavender's long, waist-length brown hair reminded George too much of Melanie. George noticed Lavender stick her head through the doorway. "Come in," George said with a faint smile. Lavender sat down beside George. "Come on," she said. "We have pot roast, and your favorite dessert." The widower finally decided to get up and eat a small portion of food. It was going to be very hard on George, but perhaps even harder on his family.....  
  
A/N:I have never written anything like this before. So thanks for the reviews! 


	4. One Charm To Overcome Them All

Ginny was awaken by somebody shaking her. "Hermione?" she said, her vision still foggy. "How did you-?" Hermione looked around. "Draco let me in," Hermione whispered. Ginny glanced at the clock. "It's four in the morning, what's wrong?" Ginny quickly sat up. Harry walked into the room. Hermione sat down on the bed and put her arm around Ginny. "George went to bed yesterday afternoon, and has not woke up. He has slipped into a coma somehow," Hermione said gently. Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, come on Hermione. You are joking, right?" Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione, not believing it. Harry sadly shook his head. "He was to depressed about Candi and Melanie," Harry explained as he stroked Ginny's hand. "And he went into a coma?!" Ginny shrieked. "We don't know how either, Ginny. We came to take you to your parents' house." Ginny began to cry. Hermione and Harry left her so she could get dressed.   
Draco offered his guests some breakfast, but they refused. Malfoy gave a heavy sigh as he sat down at the kitchen table. "How many are there now?" he asked, meaning the killed people. Hermione groaned. "At least thirty families," she said, still shocked. Harry tried to console Hermione. Draco eyed them suspiciously. He thought that they looked cute together. Harry had his head bent near Hermione's, holding her hand in his. Ginny came down the stairs with Jasmine. Ginny's eyes were red and puffy. "We've brought a portkey," Harry informed. They crowded around an old shoe, set upon a table. Ginny took one of Jasmine's fingers and placed it on the shoe. Jasmine cooed with delight, and kept her finger on the portkey without her mother's help. They soon felt the jerk behind their navel's, even Jasmine, who laughed and shrieked.   
~ ~ ~  
"George," Molly wept. "Please, wake up!" George lay in the hospital bed. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry suddenly appeared next to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny ran to her brother, weaping along with her mother. The whole Weasley family, including Lavender, was crowded into the tiny room. Harry knelt beside the bed, putting his hand on George's shoulder. Hermione joined Harry, staring at George's pale face. Harry was praying, Ginny crying along with her mother, Arthur was staring at the floor, Ron had his face in his hands, Lavender was trying to make Ron feel better, Fred was pacing up and down muttering nonsense things, Percy was staring at his parents who he thought had caused this to happen to George, Bill tried to console his mother along with Charlie, and Hermione was praying with Harry. Draco was quietly talking to Mr. Weasley. Jasmine was quickly handed over to her father, who was not busy crying, concerned as he was. Hermione glanced up from her prayer. "The only thing we can do is hope," she said grimly. Everybody solomnly nodded, wishing and hoping.  
~ ~ ~  
Fudge cried out in distress. "A sleeping spell?" he cried. "A meeting! Raven, call everyone in the meeting room immediatly for an emergancy!" Raven, Fudge's secretary, quickly ran out of the room. Fudge threw down the paper and quickly walked down the hall. Ministry workers were already filling in the room. Fudge walked to the front. He cleared his throat. "It seems," he began, his voice shaking. "That You-Know-Who has planned to put a sleeping charm on some of the most powerful wizards and witches of this time. Including the members of the Order." Cries outbroke from the rather large crowd. "Please!" Fudge yelled. "Please, calm down!" He used the back of his hand to wipe his head. "What I want you to do is to go home to your families and put a spell on your house. Preferely on a room in your house, like Mr. Malfoy has done. I gave him permission to go home to his wife and child. He took my advice, and it was a good thing to, for his house was destroyed. Go home. Quickly!" Fudge waved everybody off, and disappearated to his on home as well. 


	5. Awake Amongst Fear

Harry turned to Hermione. "What's wrong?" she asked immediatly. Harry would be staying at her house that night, for the attacks had increased. "I just got an owl from Fudge-" Harry began. "What is it? Has Voldemort killed another family? Oh, we have to get ready!" Hermione cried, flinging clothes into a suitcase. "Hermione!" Harry said firmly. Hermione looked up reluctantly. "No, not another attack. Fudge has found out what Voldemort has planned to do to the wizarding world," Harry said grimly. Hermione sat down in a chair. "What?" came the faint reply. "He plans to put all of the wizards to sleep."   
~ ~ ~  
"Mum!" a voice whispered in the dark hospital room. Molly stirred from her sleep. "Huh? What is it Fred?" she said sleepily. "No," said the raspy voice. Motherly instincts acted on Molly. "George!" Mrs. Weasley cried out. Everybody in the cramped room was now wide awake. "George!" everybody cried. There was a scramble to light the oil lamp, and Ron was pushed to the floor, along with Lavender. Light flickered across the face that had been lifeless the past few days. A smile swept across his face. "I'm back," George said with strength in his voice. All of the Weasleys, minus Ginny, crowded around George and hugged and kissed him. "I had a dream," he said suddenly. Arthur patted his son's shoulder. "Not now, son. Get some more rest. We have to tell Ginny," Arthur whispered. Willingly, George drifted off to sleep to dream about his wife and little girl.  
~ ~ ~   
Draco quietly crept out of the bedroom, hoping that his owl was back. He had sent a message to Harry and Hermione to ask them about the attacks. Draco knew that soon enough, he, his wife, and child would have to move into the closet. "Thank God," Draco whispered as he entered the kitchen. His little brown owl had returned with a reply. Ripping the parchment open, Malfoy gasped in surprise. He sank down in a chair, not believing the words on the paper:  
Draco, Ginny,  
Get out of the house as quick as you can. Voldemort plans to put all the powerful wizards and witches to sleep, so the others will be helpless. One family has already been hit with the curse. Go anywhere, as long as you are far away from here. Don't forget to tell the family where you are going.   
Harry   
  
Draco quickly awoke Ginny, who began to pack the bags. Jasmine watched on with delight, not knowing that she was growing up during dark times. Ginny scribbled a note to her parents, and told them as well to leave as soon as possible. Draco flicked his wand, and the rest of the house became a tiny suitcase. Baby and suitcases in hand, the Malfoys went to search for a new home.   
~ ~ ~  
Hermione shook her head. "This can't be happening!" she cried. Sobbing, she buried her head in her pillow. Harry walked into the bedroom. He sadly watched Hermione's shoulders heave up and down. Harry walked to the bed and sat down beside Hermione. There was nothing he could do, for Hermione would not believe the comforting words. But he could try. "Hermione," Harry said softly. Hermione sniffed and emerged from the pillow. She turned on her side, wiping her face. "I probably look awful," she said, her voice groggy. Harry shook his head. "No, no you don't. You look wonderful." Harry almost didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, but then relized they were true.   
Hermione suddenly felt herself being lifted up into a hug. She graciously let Harry wrap his arms around her and pat her hair down. Harry felt her bury her face into his shoulder. It was what he had wanted. It felt right to both of them. "Harry, ever since we walked out of Hogwarts together that night-" Hermione's voice failed her. "You felt that we should always be together, since we were together when we left behind our friends?" Harry finished. Hermione nodded, amazed that he felt the same way. The boy that had saved his life for her many times before. The one that had turned down her convincing words to stop him from dueling with Malfoy. All of that was behind them. The good and the bad. All that mattered was that they were together now, and always would be.   
Hermione lifted her head and stared into Harry's eyes. Her head filled with fog. She couldn't think right. It was the same for Harry. Harry pulled Hermione close, and their noses touched...... 


	6. Prepared

A loud noise suddenly interrupted them. Hermione jerked back, relizing it was another owl at the window. She bit her lip, and reluctantly got up. We were so close, Harry thought. Bloody owl! "It's a letter from the Weasley's!" Hermione said excitedly. "George has woken up!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry in joy. "If only we had gotten this letter before Fudge's. Then we could have told Ginny," Harry said.   
  
"We still can."  
  
"But, this owl has trouble finding people Hermione!"  
  
"So? We can use Hedwig. Ginny deserves to know."  
  
"I know that," Harry said rolling his eyes.   
  
"But Hedwig is out, and that other owl has already left!" Harry was getting frustrated.   
  
"Then we will find her ourselves."  
  
Hermione picked up her wand, and muttered a simple spell. "Point me," she said. The wand spun around and around, finally stopping to where it was pointing east. Hermione picked up her half packed bags, and walked out of the room. Harry shook his head. "She never gives up," he muttered.   
"So," Harry asked. "Are we just going to find Ginny, tell her, and then come straight back?" Hermione was prepared. "No, we will not," Hermione said defiantly. "We are going to join Ginny and Mal-Draco to find ourselves a new home. For the time being." They were now outside, following the direction of the quivering wand. It suddenly turned, as did Hermione and Harry. "But then we can't do our job!" Harry fought back. "Simple. We owl wizard families, telling them to leave and find a new home. If a family is cursed, then we can fly to them, and try the countercurse," Hermione said, as if she had memorized the whole plan. She probably had. "And we are going to pick the other Weasleys up on our way," said Hermione, reading Harry's mind.   
~ ~ ~   
"George, dear?" Lavender whispered, gently awakening her 'brother'. George's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at the image of his wife. Lavender saw the look in his eyes, the look that said he missed Melanie. Lavender feared that she would make George worse again for her looks, so she quickly stepped back and let Ron take over. Ron's face was grim and pale. "We have to go George," Ron choked out. "Are you well enough to travel?" George nodded. Then, "What's happened?" Arthur sighed heavily, dark circles under his eyes. "You-Know-Who has begun to preform a spell to put wizards and witches to sleep. Powerful wizards and witches," he explained. George looked down and nodded. The Weasleys filed out of the room so George could get dressed.  
George swung his legs over the bedside. Before he could stand up, he slipped into another frightening nightmare:  
  
He wondered around a feild. Dark, billowing clouds were gathering in the sky. Any signs of flowers were burned stems and wilted petels. There was smoke coming up from a hole in the ground, not far away. A shadowy figure was bent over the hole, and it threw two bundles into the ground. One bundle big, the other small. George crept along, trying to not disturb the thing. The shadow set the hole on fire. Screams came from the hole. George froze in horror as the figure turned around.  
It smiled with thin, cold lips. It cackled as it pointed to the hole. George looked, and saw two heads. "Come to see them die, have you?" the shadow said in a strange voice. "You came just in time. Go on. Loooook!" Its high-pitched voice cackled again. George didn't want to look, but it was as if something was pulling him. The clouds were now pure black. Suddenly, the dark mark appeared in the sky.  
  
Above the hole.   
  
George was now standing beside the hole, looking down onto the faces of those he loved most.   
  
Melanie and Candi.  
  
They were clinging to the sides of the crater, using vines as their hold. Candi was trying to climb up when she suddenly slipped. She cried out; her foot had fell in the fast growing fire. Melanie seemed to have give up hope, for the fire was now around her ankles, and she did nothing. Candi screamed, kicking her feet, trying to get away from the fire. The little girl tried to climb higher, but the shadow kicked her back down. Candi whimpered. "No!" George cried.   
"Care to join them?" the shadow whispered. George was kicked into the hole, along with his wife and child. The sides disappeared, and they fell into the fire. Candi screaming, Melanie simply falling, and George, trying to wake up.   
  
George had fallen onto the floor, shaking and trembling. The fall had awoken him. He quickly got up, glad that nobody had come in. Quietly getting dressed, George though about the worst to come.   
~ ~ ~   
"Here we are," Draco said proudly. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Your parents' house?" she said. Draco looked up. Indeed, it was his old house. "Ugh," he said, disgusted. "Wrong gate. Come on then, it's not that far from here." Ginny shrugged and followed Draco, eager to settle down somewhere. Jasmine was getting restless.   
They soon came to a small clearing in the woods behind Draco's mansion. Draco quickly set the house up with a flick of his wand. "These woods can only be seen by the Malfoys. So naturally, we are safe," Draco reassured his wife. "I hope Mummy and Daddy got my letter. They really need to get out of there," Ginny said, pacing up and down. Jasmine cried out. "Ssshhh. Hush now, Jasmine. I will have your bottle in a minute. We must get your crib set up first," Ginny said, comforting her baby. Little did Ginny know that her whole family, including Harry and Hermione, would soon be joining her......  
A/N: I tried to make George's dream a little scary. And don't you just hate me for interrupting the kiss? Hehe...*dodges spells that people throw at me* Well, it should be coming up soon....remember, more bumps gives me more motivation which gives YOU more post!! see ya! 


End file.
